


reaping what you sow

by Witcher_Trash_Party



Series: Witcher Trash Party [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Male Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witcher_Trash_Party/pseuds/Witcher_Trash_Party
Summary: He and Geralt met in their first year of college and got married soon after graduation. Now, four years later, Geralt has gotten his first promotion at work, which meant that they could finally buy a house… which meant they will finally start working on getting Jaskier pregnant. Jaskier went off the pill soon after moving in, and has been waiting for his heat to hit ever since.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Trash Party [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990582
Comments: 1
Kudos: 432





	reaping what you sow

**Author's Note:**

> _"[...] alpha geralt and omega jaskier, both with breeding kinks, geralt keeping jaskier constantly swollen with his pups and jaskier getting to be his perfect little omega wife"_

Jaskier has been dreaming about settling down with his alpha and starting a family with them ever since he was a little boy, but the reality of it was something entirely different.

He and Geralt met in their first year of college and got married soon after graduation. Now, four years later, Geralt has gotten his first promotion at work, which meant that they could finally buy a house… which meant they will finally start working on getting Jaskier pregnant. Jaskier went off the pill soon after moving in, and has been waiting for his heat to hit ever since.

He was absolutely giddy when he noticed himself getting uncomfortably warm while eating his lunch today. He had decided to forgo his afternoon writing session and instead spent the time building himself - building _them_ a cute, comfortable nest in their bed to spend Jaskier’s heat in. When he was done, he settled in, hiding under soft, warm covers, to wait for Geralt’s return from work.

“Baby, I’m home!” Geralt calls as he locks the front door behind himself. “Where - where are you hiding?”

“In the bedroom,” Jaskier sing-songs.

“In the bedroom, huh?” Jaskier can hear the grin in Geralt’s voice. He must be thinking that Jaskier is just ordinarily horny, because his smell can’t possibly be strong enough to reach downstairs this early into his heat. He’ll get a nice little surprise when he opens the bedroom door…

Jaskier hears his heavy footsteps on the stairs - he counts them in his head, his anticipation amping up with every single one -

The door to their bedroom flies open, and Geralt stops at the threshold, frozen, just staring at Jaskier for a moment, nostrils flaring, pupils widening.

“Are you - ?“

“Yeah,” Jaskier nods. “Ripe for the taking, darling.”

“And do you still want to - “

Jaskier doesn’t even let him finish the question. “Yes!” He lets the blanket he’s wrapped in slip from his shoulder, revealing that he’s wearing one of Geralt’s old T-shirts that he likes to lounge around their home in - the sight of his omega in his clothes usually drives Geralt crazy with lust. “I want to have your baby _so bad_ , alpha.”

Whether it’s Jaskier’s words or his attire - probably the combination of both - , Geralt is spurred into action. He clambers onto the bed and tugs the rest of the blanket off of Jaskier, so that he lies in their nest only in his cute patterned boxers and Geralt’s tee. He leans down and captures Jaskier’s mouth in a bruising kiss.

Jaskier moans and tangles his fingers in Geralt’s hair, pulling him even closer. He nips at his lips to tease him.

Geralt trails his hands down Jaskier’s body - ghosting over his sensitive chest, tickling his sides - until he cups Jaskier’s small bulge in his palm, his fingers finding the wet spot of slick beneath it, prodding at the soft flesh through the thin cloth.

Geralt swears. "You're already so wet for me."

"Wanted this forever," Jaskier says. "Wanted it _so_ much."

“Fuck, I can’t wait to breed you,” Geralt groans, and kisses Jaskier again, hard.

Jaskier’s nimble fingers get to work on unbuttoning Geralt’s shirt as Geralt rubs his pussy through his boxers. Jaskier whines, with pleasure and frustration both, when one of the last few buttons starts giving him trouble, so Geralt takes the fabric in hand and actually _rips_ his shirt open, buttons scattering on the floor of their bedroom - and any other time, Jaskier would be annoyed about having to sew them back on later, but right now, his focus is elsewhere.

He goes to take off the tee he’s wearing, but Geralt stops him. “Keep it on,” he says. “Wanna knock you up while you’re wearing my clothes. So you know you’re _mine_.”

Jaskier throws his head back, moaning, and Geralt seizes the opportunity to latch onto his bare throat. In particular, to suck at the mating bite on the left side of his neck that Geralt put there on their wedding night. “Yes, _yours_ ,” Jaskier agrees, “just yours, so get _in_ me already - “

Geralt gets out of his pants and underwear and Jaskier kicks off his soaked patterned boxers. When they’re naked (or, in Jaskier’s case, as naked as they’re allowed to be), Geralt settles in the vee of Jaskier’s spread thighs.

Geralt seems to take a moment just to _look_ , which flatters Jaskier, but he’s rather impatient at the moment - so he sneaks his hand between his legs, completely bypassing his cocklet and small balls (for once), spreading his lips open. “So, alpha, you going to breed me, or was that all just talk?”

Geralt _growls_ , takes hold of Jaskier’s hips and licks between his fingers, right over his wet, aching hole. He slides in two fingers without any effort.

“ _Geraaalt_ ,” Jaskier draws out his name, “don’t tease me - I’m ready, just slide right in - “

Geralt hums, considering it, while he lazily fingers his pussy. “Ask for it, first,” he decides, his eyes glinting with mischief.

Jaskier groans. “Please, my alpha - breed me, knock me up, get me pregnant, put a baby in me - _fuck_ , you want it as much as I do - ”

Geralt, satisfied, lines his cock up and slowly pushes in. Jaskier’s body welcomes him, as it always does, warm and wet and velvet-soft around him - Jaskier’s cunt always feels _so good_ , like it was made for him.

As Geralt starts to move, something doesn’t feel right to him. He can’t exactly tell what - but Jaskier obviously figures it out for him, because he smiles and rucks up his tee to reveal his stomach.

“You want to see my belly while you fill it with your pups, don’t you, love?” he coos, and in that moment, Geralt knows he’s right. He places his hand on Jaskier’s stomach, and Jaskier covers it with his own, keeping Geralt close.

“I love you,” Geralt breathes.

“I love you too, darling,” Jaskier says. “I love you so much. There’s nothing I want more in this world than to have your children.”

“You gonna whelp me a beautiful little pup?”

Jaskier wraps his legs around Geralt’s waist, crossing his ankles behind his back, pulling Geralt closer to him, pulling him deeper into his body. “‘m gonna whelp you a whole _litter_ of pups, husband mine.”

Geralt’s hold on his hip tightens.

“Mmm, yes,” Jaskier smirks, “I’m going to give you so many children, Geralt - I’ll be your personal breeding bitch - “

Geralt’s thrusts pick up in both force and frequency. His hand presses into Jaskier’s stomach, just a little. “You’ll look so good pregnant,” he muses, “when your belly swells with my child - I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

Jaskier grabs a handful of Geralt’s hair and pulls him down into a passionate kiss. When they break apart, he doesn’t let him up, forcing the alpha to stay close - so close that they share breath, so close that Geralt fucks into him at a different, _better_ angle, so close that Geralt’s cock reaches even deeper into him.

“Fuck,” Jaskier whimpers. “You feel so good inside me, keep - keep fucking me like that.”

“Are you close?”

Jaskier gives a frantic nod. His voice is breathy with pleasure. “So close, dear heart - wanna come with you, wanna come as you fill me with your cum.”

Geralt gives a little more force into his thrusts, to compensate for the way his hips start to stutter, which makes Jaskier’s small prick bounce in the most adorable way. He starts, “Baby, I’m - “

“Yes,” Jaskier gasps, “breed my guts, Geralt, make me a mommy - “

Jaskier comes, squeezing Geralt’s hand in his, cunt clenching around the cock inside him, his cocklet spilling watery come on his abdomen. Geralt follows soon after, thrusting into Jaskier one last time as his knot swells and locks him inside, stopping any of his come from leaking out.

They rest their foreheads together and take time to catch their breath. As they do, Geralt brings his other hand to Jaskier’s stomach, just touching it - wondering, hoping - while Jaskier takes his face in his hands and places feather-light kisses on every inch of skin he can reach… until Geralt captures his mouth in a deep, lazy kiss.

When they part, both their eyes turn downwards, to look at Jaskier’s belly.

“Do you…” Jaskier whispers, “do you think it will catch?”

“Can’t say yet,” Geralt says. “But we’ve got until the end of your heat to make sure.”

It most definitely _caught_ : Jaskier is five months along and his stomach is _huge_ \- it’s the biggest it has ever been and it’s going to get even _bigger_. The pregnancy doesn’t deter them from having sex at all - if anything, it makes them both even more horny. Knowing, _seeing_ that their child is growing inside Jaskier gets them going like nothing before ever did.

Geralt slides his cock in Jaskier’s wet cunt and his hand comes to rest on Jaskier’s stomach. They’re laying on their sides, spooning, and Jaskier has a pillow supporting his pregnant belly while Geralt fucks into him from behind.

“I can’t even see my cock over my belly,” Jaskier notes.

“I think we passed that point some time ago,” Geralt smirks.

Jaskier gasps, mock-offended. “Rude!”

“It’s not rude if it’s the truth,” Geralt says. “Your cock is so small. So cute. I love it.”

Jaskier hooks his leg over Geralt’s, pulling him deeper inside. “Shut up,” he teases. “We both know you only care about my belly.”

“I _do_ care about your belly deeply,” Geralt agrees, kissing the nape of Jaskier’s neck. “I like it very much.”

This is probably the safest Jaskier has ever felt - Geralt lazily rocking against him, his thick cock filling up Jaskier’s cunt, his hands cradling Jaskier’s baby bump.

“I like it, too,” Jaskier sighs dreamily. “Feels so good to be carrying your pup.”

Geralt hums, nuzzling at Jaskier’s scent gland. “Nothing makes me happier than seeing you so full… almost can’t believe there’s actually another human life brewing inside you…”

“Can’t wait for you to breed me again,” Jaskier confesses. “I want you to knock me up as soon as this one’s born, want to be always swollen with your pups, love - I want to give you so many children, darling - “

He can feel Geralt’s cock twitch inside him at his words. Geralt lets one of his hands drift lower and wraps it around Jaskier’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Jaskier moans.

He doesn’t speak another word - can’t form any, instead whines and gasps leave his mouth - as Geralt pounds him and strokes him to finish. Then, Jaskier lies there, warm and sated, while Geralt chases his own orgasm, and when he does come, he doesn’t pull away, keeping Jaskier on his knot.

They don’t have anywhere to be - it’s a lazy Sunday morning - so they can just wallow in the closeness, the softness of the moment, Geralt cradling Jaskier’s pregnant belly, hoping to catch the baby kicking, his knot plugging Jaskier’s pussy, keeping him full.

Jaskier gives birth to a beautiful baby girl. She has Geralt’s eyes and Jaskier’s nose and they both immediately fall in love with her. They name her Sofia. She’s a loud child, just like Jaskier was: she cries a lot at first, and then she cries and laughs. She robs them of a great deal of sleep, but Geralt and Jaskier are still the happiest they’ve ever been.

It does not go as Jaskier had imagined it - Geralt doesn’t fuck another baby into him right after Sofia is born. After birth, Jaskier is way too sore to even think about sex, and when the soreness disappears, they are way too busy changing nappies and nursing and cooing over their little bundle of joy that they are too tired to fuck.

But as they get more comfortable in parenthood, they start being intimate again whenever they find time for themselves.

Geralt fucks his tongue into Jaskier’s cunt, one of his hands rubbing at his clit, the other playing with Jaskier’s cocklet. Jaskier bucks his hips and with a cry of “Geralt!” he comes. He pulls Geralt up for a kiss, tasting his own slick and moaning at the taste.

They part, and Jaskier looks into Geralt’s eyes. They are wild, pupils blown with lust - Jaskier knows that Geralt loves eating his cunt. He actually seemed perfectly content with the way things have been going so far - Geralt has not fucked him since he gave birth, they have mostly used their mouths, sometimes hands. But Jaskier finds himself wanting, needing -

He feels so fucking _empty_ , and he’s not even sure if he means his pussy or his womb. probably both.

“ _Please_ , Geralt,” Jaskier says, “fuck me.”

Geralt blinks, surprised. “Are you sure, baby?”

“Yeah,” Jaskier smiles. “Put another pup in me, alpha. Wanna give you another.”

“Oh, gods be kind,” Geralt groans, his cock hard as steel against Jaskier’s thigh. He grips his hips so hard Jaskier’s pretty sure it will leave bruises. “You really, really sure?”

Geralt keeps asking, but Jaskier can see the desire, the _hope_ in his eyes. It would be heartbreaking if it weren’t so _frustrating_. Jaskier flips them over so that he’s straddling Geralt’s lap. “I meant what I said,” he says, “I want to be always swollen with your pups. Want to be your breeding bitch.” He cups Geralt’s balls in his hands, rolls them - “Come on, darling,” he drawls, “is there anything better than unloading your full balls into a wet, tight, fertile pussy?”

“No,” Geralt growls, his hesitance finally broken. “No, there isn’t.”

Jaskier grasps his cock at the base, lifts his hips and lowers himself on it. After so long, it feels like finding a piece of himself that has been missing. He lets out a moan as Geralt breaches him, and he doesn’t quiet down until he feels the skin of Geralt’s thighs under his ass.

“Mmm, I’ve missed this, alpha,” he says, “missed your cock, filling me up so well…”

“Missed your cunt, too.”

Jaskier savours the feeling for a moment - the delicious feeling of being stuffed full of Geralt - before he starts to ride him. He starts out with little, slow grinds of his hips, but he builds up a rhythm and soon he’s lifting himself up on his knees and dropping back down on Geralt’s dick.

“Can’t wait to be pregnant again,” he sighs. “I’m gonna be heavy with another pup, while nursing Sofia, just imagine it - the very picture of a perfect wife…”

“You’re already perfect,” Geralt protests. He digs his heels into the mattress and thrusts up, fucking Jaskier as well as he can, in his position, bouncing him on his cock. “You’re absolutely perfect, omega.”

Jaskier whines and clenches around him. “I’ll be even more perfect when I whelp you another pup,” Jaskier promises, a dopey smile on his face as Geralt’s length brushes against all the right spots inside him. “Wish it would be twins this time… can you imagine that, dear heart? I’d be even bigger than I was, so full of your pups…”

Geralt swears as he comes and when Jaskier feels his knot swell, pushing against his walls, plugging him up, he spills as well.

“Do you think it will catch?” Jaskier grins, teasing, rubbing his hand over his belly.

“There’s only one way to make sure,” Geralt says and, with a feral glint in his eye, flips them over.

They work very hard on getting Jaskier pregnant again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as [@witchertrashparty](https://witchertrashparty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
